This invention relates generally to portable computers, sometimes called laptop computers or notebook computers. Portable computers have become increasingly popular because of their mobility. In addition, due to the portable computer's small size, yet powerful computing capabilities, many users also use portable computers in place of stationary, or tower, computers.
Ergonomics, a branch of engineering that analyzes how people work with their tools, furniture and equipment, teaches that the traditional portable computer tends to cause users physical discomfort, such as muscle fatigue. To be ergonomically arranged, a computer should not require users to bend their necks to view the display. Additionally, the computer's keyboard should be located at approximately elbow height. Therefore, a traditional laptop is inherently problematic ergonomically because the height of the display over the keyboard is fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,624 to Margaritis presented one solution to this problem in disclosing an extendable tube attached to the display unit and the keyboard unit. However, to provide the display unit with power and a video signal, a flexible cable was attached to the outside of the display unit. This arrangement is not only cumbersome and unsightly, but also dangerous as the exposed and protruding cable may be accidentally pulled out of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,195 to Hildebrandt solves this problem by bundling wires inside an extendable support panel. Although this arrangement hides the electrical connectors, it requires clips and extra wiring within the support panel, which in turns requires a support panel with enough internal space to house the clips and extra wiring.
In addition, neither of these prior arts addresses other ergonomic disadvantages with traditional laptops. For example, neither permits users to swivel the display unit independent of the rest of the laptop. Furthermore, neither addresses the location of the touch-sensing device, e.g. a touchpad mouse. Traditional laptops place the touch-sensing device on the laptop keyboard unit adjacent to the space bar, approximately midway between the left and right sides of the unit. This location restricts the potential size of the touch-sensing area. In addition, hand and wrist muscles strain to position themselves on a touchpad in such location.